Bite Me
by ghostanimal
Summary: Oneshot: Danny's secret is, in a way, exposed at Sam's Halloween party. Contains OCs from Ghost 101, but you don't have to read it to understand.


Disclaimer: I wish I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-

* * *

**Hey guys! It's Halloween, and guess what's so special about this Hallowweeeennn! -throws cake and eats confetti- Whoops, wrong order...**

**Either way, it's my SWEET SIXTEEN! :D -blows party favor- So here's a crappy Halloween fanfiction!**

**Everybody who wants to give me a present, screw it and write me a fanfiction! GO TO MY CHALLENGES AND ACCEPT ONE AS A PRESENT FOR YOUR FAVORITE CRAPPY AUTHORESS! :D**

**By the way, I used OCs from Ghost 101, but you don't have to read the fanfiction beforehand to know what's going on, other than Juliet's burns were caused by a chemical explosion.**

* * *

"Come on Danny. You couldn't have been creative for once?" Sam asked, narrowing her eyes as she examined his costume-or, his ghost mode, she should say.

"I was too busy and broke to make one," he insisted as he came in.

"Whatever. Tucker's dressed as Luke Skywalker," Sam told him, motioning him into the party room.

"And you are?" Danny asked, glancing up and down at her costume. She had on a dark red knee-length dress with spagetti straps and her hair had temporary comb-in blond hairdye that was in two ponytails.

"Misa from Death Note," she replied. "I convinced Eric to dress up with me and be L."

"Is everybody here already?" Danny asked, walking down the stairs with her.

"Everybody but Reed," she replied, giving him a Look, making him cringe. The doorbell rang. "That's probably either him or the pizza. Be right back. You go down there."

Sam rushed back up the stairs, the boots' muffled clumping stomping up and running to the door.

Danny glanced around the room. Luke was a zombie, with the make-up and torn clothing. Eric was dressed in regular jeans, no shoes and a long-sleeved white t-shirt, and strangly, was slouching a lot. If Sam didn't tell him, he wouldn't have a clue who he was. Juliet's tanned, but scar-covered skin allowed her to pull of a nice Native American look. There was several other kids in good costumes, but the best was Jenny.

Jenny normally had just slightly paler than average skin, but she used some awesome make-up in order to have it look a softly glowing snow-white. Her black hair had some dark red highlights and her vampire fangs looked so realistic. She had on a very gothic outfit that really helped the vampire look. She was talking to Eric, who was slouched, although it worked out since Jenny was short.

"Oh my god! Danny! Your costume looks amazing!" Jenny shrieked, bringing part of the room to his attention.

"Yeah! Did you make it out of one of your parents' jumpsuits, or is Danny Phantom running around dressed like you?" Juliet teased, poking his shoulder. "Dude, you're even as cold as a ghost!"

"I...stuck the suit in the freezer before I put it on?" Danny replied lamely.

"But wouldn't your body heat warm up the suit or the suit give you frostbite?" Eric questioned.

"HI REED!" Danny yelled, distracting the trio from him. The exchange student looked startled, but waved. He was dressed as Batman.

"Oh! Reed! You look so cute!" Jenny squealed, hugging him. Reed turned a bit red as Juliet grabbed a cookie shaped like a bat.

Danny glanced over at a small table of food and stole a few skeleton-shaped cookies. Jenny came up behind him and grabbed a cookie. She glanced at Danny and put it in his mouth. Danny bit into it before taking it and looking at it. It was a cookie in the shape of his DP symbol.

"That's too realistic," she said, looking at him with a skeptical look. "Are you sure you're Danny Fenton."

"Of course I am," Danny said, heart secretly pounding a bit in fear. He ate the rest of his cookies.

"Come on. You're freezing cold, skin's glowing, eyes are glowing and you're nervous," Jenny remarked.

"I used good make-up and I put the suit in the freezer beforehand," Danny retorted. "Your skin's slightly glowing because of your make-up. Your eyes are glowing a little too."

"What if I told you I'm not wearing make-up?" Jenny asked, crossing her arms.

"How else do you get your skin to grow?" Danny asked.

"The lighting you idiot," Jenny snapped back.

"Bite me!" Danny growled.

Jenny just smiled, showing her realistic looking fangs. She lovingly grabbed his hand before quickly pulling it to her mouth and using her fangs to sharply pierce his flesh. Danny yelped in pain and pulled his hand back. He glanced at it, noticing some green-ectoplasmic blood flowing freely.

"Only a ghost bleeds ectoplasm," Jenny said before saying a bit more softly so that nobody else could hear, even though they were distracted by everything else. "Just admit that you are Danny Phantom, pretending to be Danny Fenton at this party because you look similar in order to have a small break from ghost-hunting."

"Fine! God, why did you bite me though!" Danny growled. "What are you, a vampire?"

As soon as Danny said it, fear pounding through him. Snow-white skin, realistic fangs, and come to think of it, he's never really seen her outside without an umbrella save for winter.

She smiled brightly, letting the fangs flash again as she grabbed his hand again. Instead of biting, she wrote down a number.

"Call me in the morning and I'll tell you how to adjust," she said, skipping away over to Juliet as Danny stood there in shock. How come nobody else noticed that!

* * *

**In this fanfiction, yes, Jenny is a vampire -cough she doesn't sparkle cough-. But in Ghost 101, she's a normal, gothic girl**


End file.
